Harry Potter and The Girl from Sweden
by Mss Potter
Summary: I Angelica Larsson am going to Hogwarts.... What was Dumbledore thinking!Was he even thinking! Read and Review pleaseeeee! Don't like lemon don't read! CHANGING SOME STUFF THAT WAS VERY INSANE
1. The Train Ride

_**A/N: I hope it's good, me being bored gives me weird **__**ideas (sighs and shacks her head slowly)**_

**Summary: ****I Angelica Larsson am going to Hogwarts ... what the hell was Dumbledore thinking!! Was he thinking at all!?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Just chatting about the coming year and general stuff. But when the compartment door opened all of them were ready to snap at who they thought was Draco Malfoy.

But they stopped themselves when they saw a girl standing in the doorway. She seemed to be around fourteen maybe sixteen. Her hair was brown/blond and put in a ponytail, she wasn't very tall but she was quite small around her middle.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything. But it's full everywhere"

"You can sit with us, we won't mind" answered Hermione and smiled towards the girl.

"Thanks" said the girl as she sat down in the empty seat beside Harry.

"I don't think I have seen you here before" said Ron after having been studying the girl carefully.

The girl looked at Ron and smiled a smile that did not show her teeth.

"That's because I am starting my fifth year now"

Harry looked at her and asked, "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from a little village in Sweden, or as I call it 'the little shit hole in the north'. My name is Angelica Larsson by the way"

Angelica smiled and tucked some of the hair that didn't reach the ponytail behind her ear. Hermione told Angelica their names just when she had finished the door opened a second time that day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at the intruder. But Angelica looked shocked and said as if she could not believe her eyes.

"HOLLY SHIT!! IT'S EMINEM!!" then she began to laugh like she just had heard the worlds best joke.

Draco Malfoy just stared at Angelica while Hermione was trying not to laugh herself. Ron didn't understand what was so funny; Harry was looking at the similarities between Malfoy and Eminem.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, who are you?" said Angelica as she finally stopped laughing.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Malfoy said snobbishly. Angelica looked thoughtful for a second.

"Malfoy...Malfoy... I have heard it some were before. Oh yes now I remember, you are son too that son of a bitch that tried to take my mom to Voldermort"

Malfoy seemed too be at the loss of words, witch Harry, Ron and Hermione never had seen.

"And who are you?" said Malfoy sneering like the Slytherin he was. Angelica'seyes narrowed as she rose up so she was standing face to face with Malfoy.

"My name is Angelica Larsson, and I think you know who my parents are"

"Ah yes, you are the mud bloods dotter"

"Yes, and fuck you too" sneered Angelica as her voice turned in to venom. Hermione rose up from her seat.

"Leave Malfoy, now" Malfoy looked at her then at Angelica and backed too the door.

"Watch it Larsson it's not good to get me as enemy"

"Oh I'm shaking with fear," Angelica said sarcastically as she closed the door. Angelica went back too her seat and reached down in her right front pocket for her cell phone. She opened it and went too were she had her music.

"You know that those don't work in Hogwarts" Hermione said as they watched Angelica.

"My mom have found a spell in Finnish that makes it work on the magic in side the castle" she said as she began to play the song '7 years and 50 days (album version)' by Groove Coverage.

"What kind of spell was it?" of cores Hermione had to know every spell that existed, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her.

"I don't know. I was just happy I could use my muggle stuff there. If I can't use my computer I begin to will climb the walls" Angelica said as she switched to a song from Negima! II '1000 precent Sparking!'.

Harry listened to the song as it kept playing, Japanese was a weird language he decided after a while. Ron was chatting with Hermione about god knew what.

" We have to go too a perfect meeting" Harry looked up at Hermione. He had totally forgot that Ron and Hermione had been mad perfects.

"Okay, we'll se you later." Harry said as Angelica only nodded. Ron and Hermione left and the compartment become silent.

_Angelica has__ been extremely quite_, Harry thought as he glanced towards her.

"You don't want it do you" Harry turned too her in confusion.

"What?"

"You don't want the fame do you. Just like I don't want to be infamous" Angelica turned to face him.

"You are infamous?" Harry stared at her, she seemed to be a bit of a mystery to him.

"Yes, only 'cause of my dad" he noticed how she stressed the word 'dad'. Harry wanted to ask why but Ron and Hermione came back from there meeting.

"How was it?" Harry asked as Ron sat down in front of him.

"Boring if you ask me, but I bet Hermione thought it was interesting" he answered grumble.

"Why would you want to be a prefect?"

Everyone in the compartment turned towards Angelica that had her head titled a little to the left. None had ever thought like that, why would you want to have more responsibility then you already had.

"I... I don't know" Hermione said after a while of thinking. Angelica began to star right forward as she said calmly.

"I would not want to be a prefect if I could chose. I have enough work as it is already"

_And with my loss_, she thought sadly.

The rest of the ride was silent expect from Angelicasmusic. The changed there clothes when they were close enough. When the train stopped and every one began to take their pet's wit them Angelica lifted one of her bags and turned to Harry.

"Could you take him for me?"

"Sure" Harry answered a little nervously, Angelica smiled and said before she left.

"Don't worry, it's just an ol' cat"

They left the train and Harry, Ron and Hermione heard an familiar voice calling.

"Firs'-years over 'ere ... firs'-years ... Angelica come over 'ere"

Angelica walked beside them and saw Hagrid, then turned too them and said.

"That's my call ... well... Se ya later" and walked over too Hagrid while Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to a coach.

* * *


	2. The Sorting

_**A/N: Thank you **__**peppax for telling me about one of the many mistakes I make every time I write (Hugs you)**_

_**And **__**icy for how the story should end, but I will tell the rest of ya later ;)**_

_Hat talking_

_Angelica thinking/talking to the hat_

* * *

**Summary: I Angelica Larsson is going to Hogwarts... what the hell was Dumbledore thinking!! Was he thinking at all!?!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 2**_

Angelica followed the first years, why she didn't understand, but what the heck. Hagrid led them to the front door where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Ah good the first years. Mss Larsson you will be sorted first, if you would come with me."

With that said McGonagall turned around and Angelica followed close behind. The first years stayed out side the Great Hall for now. Angelicas eyes got wider when she saw the Great Hall.

_Holly shit! I thought the hall we eat lunch in at the muggle school was big. Lilja dining room hit the wall._

Angelica could feel the staring eyes on her as she walked to the front of the hall. She could hear how the students whispered to each other, but she couldn't hear _what_ the whispered.

_I really _need_ to stop having the highest volume on the MP3._

The Headmaster was standing in front of the head table with a smile. His eyes were twinkling witch Angelica found very irritating. Angelica walked over to stand beside him when he waved her over.

"This year we will have a transferred student from Sweden, Mss Angelica Larsson will begin her fifth year. Now lets get the sorting started."

Angelica sat down on the chair in front of the table. McGonagall walked towards Angelica with an old hat in her hand and put it on her head.

_Are they trying to make me look more stupid then I already do?_

A chuckle inside her head made her jump.

_So you're not used to this kind of sorting?_

_No, I have never been to a magical school before._

_Yes I can see that you have been home schooled. You have been at a muggle school most of the time. You like to learn most of the time, but you don't have a light past._

_Come on this year please._

_Calm down I am trying to see were you fit the best. You are loyal to those who are your friends. You are brave when needed, I know exactly where you are going._

_Really?_

_GRYFFINDOR!!_

McGonagall took of the hat. And the Gryffindors were sheering like football fans wining a match. Angelica walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and sat down. The first years were sorted not to long afterwards, all the time Ron complained about being starving.

* * *

Yes I know it's short, but hey I'm tierd. 

I will try and write more in chapter 3, I'm not promesing anything.


	3. The Dinner

_**A/N: I hope this will satisfy you all. And I remembered just that I have forgot to tell you all something, this is as you can/can't guess after GoF.**_

**

* * *

**

**Summary: I Angelica Larsson is going to Hogwarts... what the hell was Dumbledore thinking!! Was he thinking at all!?!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Dumbledore had begun to introduce a new teacher while all the first years came in. Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

Angelica didn't look at them to show that she had heard them. Had Harry been at a... what did he say again? Oh yes a hearing... what ever that was.

_I wonder why thou__, they make it sound serious._

"Nice cardigan" said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno..." Harry replayed and applauded as a boy was sorted in Gryffindor. Angelica didn't bother to applaud; she was looking at a first year girl. Her hair was hazelnut brown and reached a bit under her shoulders. And when she looked around you could see her eyes, they had a blue/green color. Her face was a bit round, and Angelica smiled sadly.

_Just like mom_, she thought as her eyes watered with tears. Hermione was sitting a bit to the left in front of Angelica, and glanced at her to see what she was doing.

"Angelica, are you all right?" Hermione asked when she saw the tears. Ron and Harry looked at her and they too saw the tears in her eyes.

"What?" Angelica asked and looked Hermione straight in the eye. Hermione was shocked by the pain and sorrow she saw in them.

"Are you okay? You're crying."

"What? Oh that my eyes are just dry, I usually were glasses, and my eyes for some reason always gets watery."

"Oh, okay." Hermione could tell it was a lie, but let the topic drop.

The guys didn't get it so the didn't bother ether. The dinner was a noisy affair everyone were talking and laughing. Angelica was done in five minutes and just sat there listening to all the tails she could her.

"You're really from Sweden?" Angelica looked at a boy with a sandy hair color, sitting next to Hermione.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You don't sound Swedish, at least you don't have any problem speaking." Angelica laughed at the truth in the words.

"You don't want to see _me_ write in English. I have spelling problem with my mother language so"

"How can you speak so clear?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"Wow, stand on the break before the car slides of the road. I wouldn't mind knowing peoples names here." She said laughing.

"Sorry, my name is Seamus Finnigan and he who just talked to you are Neville Longbottom."

"Okay, you all expected me to have some weird accent didn't you? Well in Sweden English is a B language. We have to learn it even if we don't want to, some people do have problem with the way of speaking. But I have no problem with any language, I only need to hear it maybe twice then say it."

All of them were listening to the history of Sweden. Many people knew very little about Sweden and its culture.

"What is a 'B' language?" Ron asked after a little while.

"A B language is... well you can say it's a basic. Some people are good at writing in English, while other are like me, good at speaking and understand. But sucks at writing and grammar." Angelica explained with a smile.

After the dinner it was time to go to the common room witch Angelica was happy about. All she wanted to do was to be alone for a little while. Hermione and Ron hade to take care of the first years, so they told Harry the password.

"Hey Angelica, I can take you to the common room so you don't have to wait for Ron or Hermione." Harry said as he approached her, Angelica just smiled even if it was a fake one.

"Yeah that did be great, thanks." She replayed as they began to walk.

The silence between them made Harry somewhat nervous. He glanced at Angelica and saw that she seemed to be tired. And she had a hunted look in her face, some thing he could find in Remus face sometimes.

"Password." The portrait said as they reached it.

"Phoenix." Answered Harry and waited for the portrait to move.

"Correct:" The Fat Lady answered and moved out of their way. In Angelicas opinion the common room reminded her about the classroom in her muggle school.

"The girls dormitories are to the left and the boys to the right." Said Harry as Angelica looked around.

"Thanks, I think I will head to bed right now." Angelica said and moved to the stairs. She stopped and looked back at Harry and said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry replayed as he watched her walk up the stairs.

* * *

Love? Hate? Tell me pleaseee or I will hunt you in your nightmares. 

The thing with the language was something I just made up as you can guess; I was at losing of ideas.


	4. The Truth

_**A/N: I don't know where the hell this is going, but as long I'm**__** asked to continue I will. Oh and a warning, there's gonna be some lemon in this too.**_

**Summary: I Angelica Larsson am going to Hogwarts... what the hell was Dumbledore thinking!! Was he thinking at all!?**

_**Chapter 4**_

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the common room, waiting for Ron and Hermione. When he was thinking about going up to the boys dormitory, they came thru the portrait. Hermione told the first year just the same thing Harry had told Angelica.

All first years went too bed right away, so then the trio had a chance to talk. Ron and Hermione sat down on ether side of Harry.

"So which side do you think she is on?" Ron asked as he looked at the others.

"I don't know she seems to be on our side." said Hermione as she looked at Harry.

"I agree with Hermione, but Pettigrew was a little like that too right?" Harry said looking at his two best friends.

"You know he dose have a poin..." Ron stopped as he looked in to the fire. Harry and Hermione looked in to the fire as well.

All of a sudden both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's heads appeared in the dancing flames.

"Sirius! Remus! What are you doing!" Hermione said surprised. Sirius grinned at them, but Remus answered.

"We just hear that you guys got a transferred student"

"So... who is it then?" Sirius asked

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Then Harry remembered what Angelica had said on the train. Maybe Sirius or Remus had heard of her.

"Have any of you two heard of someone named Angelica Larsson?"

Remus and Sirius glanced quickly at each other.

"How dose she look?" Remus asked because if it really was her, then this might get _very_ interesting.

"Well her face is small, blond/brown hair. She isn't very tall she's shorter then Hermione" Harry described her as well as he could.

"She is quite cocky." Hermione finished. Remus looked at Sirius and said.

"That sounds like her to me"

"Well I don't know, I haven't seen her sense I ended up in Azkaban"

Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at them; they knew the girl, jet they seemed to be unsure if it was the right one.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked still staring at Sirius and Remus.

"Well in our forth year we too got a transferred student, a girl from Sweden. Her name was Marlene Ohlsson or as we called her 'The Dragon'. She was in the same year as us; we eventually become friend with her. But when she finished going to Hogwarts she returned to Sweden again." Remus said, pausing for a second trying to remember more.

Harry's thoughts begun to spin like a marry-go-round. How could Angelica be infamous if her mother had gone to Hogwarts? Hadn't her father to then?

"But we kept contact with each other, we would send a letter every month. We got a letter a week earlier, 31st August came Marlene's owl to us with a letter. She had sent the owl a day before her Angelica was born." Sirius continued.

"So you do know her," Harry said in surprise. Ron and Hermione just listened.

"Well you do too, but you wouldn't remember her. She came to England some time in August." Remus said smiling at them.

"Did Angelicas parents meet at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked the question that was nagging Harry like hell.

Sirius shock his head sadly "No, she meet him in Sweden. Here is the thing you really need to know. Her father is Bernt Larsson, an infamous Swedish deatheater he might have tried to train her to become one too. But there is a fat chance she won't, her mother was in the order so she might turn away from her father."

The conversation ended and all of them went to bed.

Hermione was a bit nervous about having to sleep in the same room as Angelica. But as Sirius had said maybe she was on there side.

Angelica was sitting on her bed as the other girls slept. She took a book from her bag and transformed it in to a mirror. Her eyes roomed over her face for a couple of seconds, and then she closed her eyes.

She took out her wand and took of the glamour charm she put on. Scars become visible on her face now, she had a scar that began above her left eye brown and whent over her eye and ended just underneith it. But not so deep that she lost her eye site.

She had one on her right side to. It began between her eyes and went down a bit below her eye.

Angelica sighed; her father was nothing but a twisted bastard who saw his on dotter as nothing else but an object. A damn thing he could do what ever he wished with.

The door opened and Hermione came in. Angelica let go of the transformed mirror, but she didn't have the chance to put on the glamour charm.

When Hermione looked at Angelica she gasped when she saw the scars.

"Angelica what has happened to you?"

Angelica looked away.

_It was supposed to be a secret for fuck sake_, thought Angelica as she answered.

"Depends on what you ask for"

Hermione was shocked no les, was her father the one who had given Angelica the scars?

"How did you get those scars on your face?"

Angelica turned to look at Hermione with sad eyes. She mentioned for her to sit on the bed, Hermione obeyed and sat down on her bed in front of Angelica.

"When I was eight years old my father decided that I should learn what was to become of me later in life. A person that would obey every order I got, but I disobeyed him every time."

Angelica stopped to look at Hermione; she was quiet listening to the story.

"He then began to beat the daylight out of me. I learned that pain comes in different form, 'cause he used the unforgivables more then once."

Angelica looked at Hermione again, she was now really shocked.

"He used the unforgivables on you!" Hermione almost screamed but stopped her self.

"Yes, he gave me the scars on my face." Angelica said as she looked away.

"Dose your mother know about this?"

Tears welled up in Angelicas eyes, but she would still not look at Hermione.

"No... she doesn't because... 'cause she's dead." Angelica began to cry, but she cried silently.


	5. The Night and The Morning

_**A/N: **__**The lemon will come some time in the near future.**_

_

* * *

_

_Songs_

* * *

**Summary: I Angelica Larsson is going to Hogwarts... what the hell was Dumbledore thinking!! Was he thinking at all!?!** _**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Hermione didn't ask Angelica any more questions, instead she sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the girl. Hermione all of a sudden got the need to comfort the smaller girl, who was still crying silently.

_Sirius was right when he said that she was on our side_, thought Hermione as she began to rock back and forth. She heard that Angelica was whispering something, and she let out a small gasp at what she heard.

"Males don't cry...Males don't cry"

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked and looked at Angelica with concern. Angelica stopped whispering and looked up at Hermione, her eyes showed all her emotions. Sadness, pain, hurt, loneliness and some kind of fear.

"Because I'm not allowed to show any signs of emotions or weakness. If I do...then...I'm not what I am supposed to be. Ultimate. The way _they_ want me." Hermione was confused who would want some one not to show any emotions?

Angelica all of a sudden become much more heavier then before, Hermione looked down at her and saw that she was fast asleep. She took of her shoes and laid her underneath the cover fully clothed.

Her face wasn't very peace full, Hermione saw her cell phone that was lying in the nightstand. Maybe she would sleep better if she had some music to listen to, thought Hermione as she began to search for the music.

It took about fifty minutes to find it; she looked thru the music and found one with an interesting name 'Hon älskade mig'. Hermione pushed the play button and a sad song began to play.

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was I  
When she...loved...me..._

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be..._

_And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she...loved...me..._

_So the years went by,  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away,  
I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day,  
When she'd say:  
"I will always love you"_

_Lonely and forgotten,  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me,  
Just like she used to do_

_Like she loved...me...  
When she loved...me..._

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart_

_When she...loved...me..._

Hermione got a sad feeling by the lyrics, but when she looked down at Angelica, she saw that she seemed much more peace full now. She smiled and said. 

"Goodnight Angel."

She went to bed her self, but it wasn't a peace full sleep. Hermione dreamed about everything Angelica had gone thru, but she wasn't the one who did everything. No she was watching Angelicas every move. No mater how much she wanted to help her she couldn't.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start and his right hand went to his scar. Voldermort had been talking to a deatheater he didn't recognize, and Voldermort was not happy for some reason. 

_I wonder what he's planning on doing now_, Harry thought as he looked out the window. The sun was quite high up on the sky now. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning; he looked over to the other boys in the dorm who were still asleep.

_I bet Hermione is up and reading some thing in the common room_, Harry thought as he began to get dressed.

But when he got to the common room he was surprised. It was not Hermione that was up; it was Angelica who was sitting on the floor in front of the fire. _She looks so small when she was sitting on her knees_, thought Harry as he stared at her.

Angelica lifted her head and turned around to see who was behind her.

"Oh, Harry I didn't hear you come"

"Don't worry I wont hurt you" Harry said jokily and Angelica smiled up at him. Harry walked over to the sofa to see what she was doing; she had some kind of book in her lap.

"What's that?"

"It is a dictionary"

"Why do you need that?"

"I'm looking for a word that I don't know what it is"

Harry was confused.

"What word?"

"I'm sorry I heard what you and your friends were saying, and you made a word sound so serious," said Angelica as she looked like a child that had been couth being naughty.

_She looks really cute when she has that look, what the hell am I thinking! __Ain't I in love with Cho any more?_

Harry shacked his head a bit, and sat down on the sofa.

"What word was it?"

Angelica frowned and said, "I think it was Hea... Hearing... yeah that's It ...hearing"

Now it was Harry's turn to frown, how was he going to explain this as easy as possible?

"A hearing is... well it's like... have you ever seen a trail?"

"Yeah, my class and I did in 8th grade... You mean that a hearing is like a trail?"

Harry smiled at her; he could almost see how the cogs began to spin in the right direction.

"Yeah"

Angelica snapped her dictionary shut and said.

"And here I've been searching for what... fifty minutes for such a easy explanation. I think I need to get a T-shirt that says 'I'm an idiot'"

She stood up and went over to the sofa, and grabbed her bag. Harry jumped when something came into his lap. He looked down and saw a gray/white cat that seemed to think he was a good sleeping spot.

Angelica heard a purring sound and looked to the direction were it came from.

"Tuffis!" she grabbed the cat around its stomach and held the cat against her chest.

"Sorry for that, he always come up to people like that" Angelica quickly apologized still holding the cat and pates it.

"Don't worry I'm not allergic to cats. What did you say its name was?"

"His name is Tuffis it's Swedish, I don't know what it would be in English" Harry watched her put the cat in her lap as she sat down on the sofa. The cat immediately began to purr more when Angelica scratched it on the right places.

_She looks really cute with the cat. Why do I think every thing she doses is cute? Am I falling in love with her? I can't be, I mean... I don't even know her._

Harry was broth out of his thought by Angelica calling his name.

"What? Did you say something?" Angelica just smiled.

"Shouldn't you go and wake up your friend? Its seven o'clock"

"Yeah, Ron is not that hard to wake up, if you know how to do," said Harry as he smiled and left for the boy's dorm.

* * *

Sorry for the big gaps between the updating, but I have been busy with school. I hope this will satisfy most of you, I made it longer then any chapter because of that. 


	6. The DADA

_**A/**__**N: I'm sorry that you have had to wait so long (lower her head in shame) but I have been busy with school. **_

_Songs_

_Thought_

"Speak"

**Summary: I Angelica Larsson am going to Hogwarts... what the hell was Dumbledore thinking!! Was he thinking at all!?**

_**Chapter 6**_

The morning started quite good, but that was to be changed when the fifth years had DADA. Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking there seats in the DADA class room, Angelica was in front of them and turned around, before Professor Umbridge had time to start.

"Hey Hermione, you wanted to know what spell my mom used, right?"

Hermione lighted up a bit. "Yes, do you know it?"

"Yeah, it's _Taikuus Kestävyya"_

"What does that mean in English?" Hermione asked as she frowned at the name of the spell. Angelica smirked at her and said.

"_Taikuus _means 'Magic' and _Kestävyya_ means 'Energy'"

She turned around when Professor Umbridge walked around her desk.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in replay.

Angelica only lied back against her chair so it was standing on two of its legs. She rolled her eyes and said.

"Are you going to start the day that way the whole year or what?"

Umbridge turned towards her and smiled a sweet smile and said.

"Yes dear, now if you would be so kinds to sit on that chair like normal people do"

The whole class sat quite just watching how Angelica tested the Professor. Professor Umbridge was still smiling at Angelica, but she looked back with some kind of glare/narrowed eyed look. But she obeyed and put the chair down on all four legs.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the students exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and took out quill, ink and parchment.

Harry looked over to Angelica and saw her bending down too her bag, he saw that the jacket she wore covered up Professor Umbridge's sight. Angelica looked up at him and winked as she put her wand inside one of her pockets, and pulled out a muggle pencil, a rubber gum and a notebook.

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusual short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defence A__gainst the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Harry looked at the board in confusion, his eyes traveled over to Angelica, she was staring at the board, _I wonder what she thinks of this_; Harry thought as he looked over to the board again.

Angelica didn't know what to think or do when she saw the words 'A Return to Basic Principles'. She was really beginning to think that the Umbridge bitch wasn't really sane at all.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" started Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant chancing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry–approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Curse Aims'.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

Everyone copied it down; expect Angelica she just made it look like she was writing it. But she wrote instead stuff like 'The Minister can kiss my ass' or 'Umbridge is Fudge's personal whore'. When everyone had copied Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magic Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent through out the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to replay, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So has everyone got a copy of _Magic Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basic for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Everyone turned to page five and began to read but most students noticed that the book was almost just as boring as Professor Binns; the silence was broken by some kind of weird sound. Every one looked to the direction that the weird sound came from; Angelica rose up from her seat.

"Damn it, I hate having tight jeans sometimes" said Angelica as she tried to fish something out of her right pocket. She took out her cell phone and looked on the display and smiled.

"Hey ya little whore! Miss me?" said Angelica as she answered the phone. Professor Umbridge was about to say something to her but Angelica just ignored her.

"Wazz up in da hood? Nothing? Ya kiddin'? No I'm not gonna stop talk American/British. Tony you are sooo damn owned." Angelica had sat down on her chair again and continued to talk.

"That will be enough Miss" said Professor Umbridge in an attempt to get the lesson back on track.

Angelica glanced up at Professor Umbridge and sighed deeply.

"Call ya back dude." She hung up and turned to face Professor Umbridge and asked her in a very sweet childish voice.

"Are we happy now Professor Umbridge?"

"Quite, I do not want to see that thing in any of my classes Miss..."

"Larsson and it's a cell phone, don't come and tell me you have never seen one before."

"Miss Larsson go back to read the page, please"

Angelica just glared at Professor Umbridge but she bended her head to pretend to read the book. Harry looked over to Hermione and saw that she hadn't even opened her book. She held her hand in the air waiting to have permission to speak.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Professor Umbridge asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

The room fell into silence; many students looked up at the board. Hermione was right there was nothing about using defensive spells at all.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"You never know" murmured Angelica loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.…."

"Weasley" Ron said putting his hand in the air. Surprisingly enough Angelica did the same thing.

"Yes Miss Larsson, did you want to ask some thing" said Professor Umbridge in her false sweet voice.

"Yes, let's say that we are being attacked I'm not saying that it's going to happen. We are being attacked, and we have not been thought how to use defensive spells. What do we do then Professor Umbridge?"

"Who do you imagine would attack a child like yourself?" said Professor Umbridge. Angelica began to laugh loudly.

"That was funny Professor…oh my god my stomach mussels hurts. Let me think for just one second before I answer your question…my father and…Lord Voldermort" most student shuddered at the name other looked at her as if she was mental. Harry on the other hand was surprised that she mentioned Voldermort at all.

Professor Umbridge didn't flinch. She stared right into Angelicas eyes with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Larsson"

The whole classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Angelica.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and learned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead"

"He wasn't dead" said both Harry and Angelica angrily. Harry looked at her back in wonder, _why is she as angry as I am?_

"Miss Larsson you have already lost your house ten points do not make the matters worse for yourself." said Professor Umbridge in one breathe without looking at Angelica.

"As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. That is a _lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry said. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Håll i er för nu jävlar!" Angelica said in a language that no one understood. She seemed to notice that.

"Sorry I can't translate that one...but it wasn't nice"

"Detention, Mr Potter, Miss Larsson!" Professor Umbridge said triumphantly.

"Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basic for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Angelica looked like she had something really cheeky to say to Professor Umbridge.

"Well I won't show up, 'cause I have not really don anything wrong, well expect what I said not to long ago. And neither has Harry"

Harry looked surprised at her, she was defending him. Without a second thought, maybe she was more on the light side then they thought. And if she dared to say what was on her mind, then why didn't he.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

The class stared at him, no one well expect Ron and Hermione had heard him speak of Cedric. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident" she said coldly.

"Tragic accident my ass" muttered Angelica underneath her breath.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates.

"Voldermort killed him and you know it."

"If Lord Voldermort didn't kill him, then I'm not known as wolf" Angelica said angrily to Professor Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment Harry thought that she was going to scream at them. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice.

"Come here, Mr Potter and Miss Larsson."

Harry kicked his chair aside, stored around Ron and Hermione and up to the teacher's desk. Angelica sighed and rose up from her chair, she bended down and picked up her bag. She knew what was going to happen next. When she was in front of Professor Umbridge's desk she jumped up and sat down on the edge.

Professor Umbridge pulled out two small rolls of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched them out on the desk. She took her quill and dipped it in a bottle of ink, and started scribbling, hunched over so neither Harry or Angelica could see what she was writing.

No one spoke, after a minute or so she rolled up the parchments and tapped it with her wand; and it sealed itself so they couldn't open them.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall" said Professor Umbridge, holding out the notes to them. Harry grabbed his without a word, but Angelica had to have the last word.

"If you want a date with her, you could have asked her yourself you know" she grabbed the note and followed Harry out of the classroom slamming the door shut with her foot.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I have writen to this fic Ô.o**


End file.
